Other worldbuilding sites and resources
This page exists to give those interested information concerning other websites relevant to worldbuilding. If you have such a site, or know of one, feel free to add it under a valid heading. Constructed worlds *'adia.project' (https://adiaproject.miraheze.org/wiki/) - adia.project '' is a personal project by Rajavlitra, serving as a personal training ground for art, writing and design. It is based around the planet of Adia which depicts a world that mixes modernism, steampunk, decopunk, futurist and fantasy elements. * '''Allied States Wiki' (http://alliedstates.wikia.com) - The Allied States Wiki is an extension of Conworlds and the official home of the Allied States of America. It is owned and operated by User:Super Warmonkey. *'Altverse (Constructed Worlds) Wiki' (https://altverse.miraheze.org/wiki/Main_Page) - Altverse (Constructed Worlds) Wiki is the Miraheze port of Constructed Worlds Wiki and hosts several projects including Altverse and Project Genesis that are frequently updated. *'Atoria' (http://www.worldofatoria.com/) - Atoria is a collaborative conworld created by User:ShaelicGov which revolves around the planet Atoria, which consists of many independent countries. *'Country Wiki' (http://carrington.wikia.com/) - The Country Wiki is a one-nation collaborative project based around Brunant. *'Eternia Wiki' (http://eternia.wikia.com/) - Eternia is a one-nation collaborative project based around the country of Eternia. *'Hurian Database Wiki' (http://www.hurian-database.wikia.com/) - The Hurian Database Wiki is an extension of Conworlds and the official home of the Hurian Federation. It is owned and operated by User:Vivaporius. *'Nation Roleplaying Wiki' (http://nationrp.wikia.com) - The Nation Roleplaying Wiki is an project-gone-dead created by User:Super Warmonkey, which was intended to host realistic modern-day conworlds. *'New Continent Wiki' (http://newcontinent.wikia.com) - The New Continent Wiki is a collaborative project based around the fictional continent of Rodenia. *'The Otherworld Project' (http://www.otherworldproject.com) - The Otherworld Project is a, although inactive, collaborative conworld which focuses on the world of Ardenica. *'Particracy' (http://particracy.net/) - Particracy is a political simulation game played on the web browser. The game generally revolves around political parties in fictional nations rather than pure worldbuilding. *'SubWorld Encyclopedia' (http://subworld.wikia.com) A private wiki project for User:Falloutfan08's Science Fiction world. *'Wiki Creatumundo' (http://es.creatumundo.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Creatumundo) - is a Spanish-speaking collaborative conworld. *'WikiNation, the Lovia Wiki' (http://nation.wikia.com) - WikiNation is a popular one-country collaborative project based around the Pacific country of Lovia. *'World of Anama' (http://pt.anama.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal) - The World of Anama (Portuguese: Mundo de Anama) is a lusophone collaborative conworld created by User:Cunha and administrated by User:Hellpotatoe which revolves around the planet Anama, which consists of many independent countries. *'Illomi Wiki' (http://illte.conlang.org/wiki/) - Illomi is a group of people inhabiting the continent of Illte. *'Aeross Wiki' (http://aeross.miraheze.org/wiki/) - A wiki used by CnocBride to store all drafts relating to his various projects mainly The Aeonverse. Virtual countries Useful resources *'Future Timeline' (http://www.futuretimeline.net/) - Future Timeline is a speculative timeline of future history. Little is mentioned concerning copyright, thus users can feel free to use some of the site's ideas. This is especially useful for sci-fi worlds. *'GeneratorLand.com' (http://www.generatorland.com/) - GeneratorLand consists of a huge list of funny and useful generators, mostly names. *'Münz-Generator' (http://www.onlinewahn.de/generator/m-maker.htm) - Münz-Generator is a tool used for creating a coin. It gives you the choice to upload your own image as the centerpiece for the coin, which is useful when developing your world's currency. Note, the site is in German, but easy to navigate. *'Open Directory Project' (http://www.dmoz.org/Games/Roleplaying/World_Building/) - The Open Directory Project's page on worldbuilding provides links to other useful sites and generators. Several conworlds are also hosted there. *'Pimp My Gun' (http://pimpmygun.doctornoob.com/index.php) - Pimp My Gun allows users to create their own firearms. This is especially useful for graphics on your arms industry pages. *'Says-It.com' (http://says-it.com/) - Says-It is a useful site which gives people the opportunity to create seals, badges and signs. *'Serendipity' (http://nine.frenchboys.net/) - Serendipity is filled with text generators, especially useful for fantasy worlds. *'The Random Name Generator' (http://www.kleimo.com/random/name.cfm) - The Random Name Generator uses data collected from United States censuses to provide large lists of names. It also has a useful obscurity factor tool. *'World Anvil '(https://www.worldanvil.com) - World Anvil is probably the one-stop-shop solution for building your own conworld if you are an author or a storyteller. Maps, Timelines, and an extremely advanced relations system. *'World Builders' (http://www.world-builders.org/) - World Builders is a very useful site for users hoping to create a conworld from scratch. Like this catalog, it includes several useful tools for worldbuilding. *'World Builder Projects' (http://hiddenway.tripod.com/world/) - World Builder Projects hosts an array of useful links for conworlding. *'Space Engine' (http://en.spaceengine.org/) - Space Engine is a download-only game-type application which allows you to traverse the Milky Way Galaxy as well as all other known bodies and entities in known space. It uses procedural generation for terrain unknown and adds random planets/galaxies if there is no information surrounding them in real life. A very useful thing if you're planning on creating a sci-fi conworld. *'Worldbuilding 101 '(https://blog.reedsy.com/live/worldbuilding-tips-editor-martian) A primer seminar from Michael Rowley, the UK editor of The Martian ''and ''The Shadow Campaigns. '' *'WorldAnvil '''(http://worldanvil.com/) A useful site for creating worlds from scratch. It is still being developed and the developer and the CEO are active in the community. They hold monthly themes on their twitch channel (https://www.twitch.tv/worldanvil) and the site also host challenges with great prizes. Category:Main